Don't Leave Me
Romanized Title Don't Leave Me Japanese Title Don't Leave Me English Title Don't Leave Me Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1994 Romaji oshikunai kimi wo ushinatte mo honki de omotta ii kibun de saka wo korogari yoku ni makashite ikiteyukuno wa igai to kantan na game of love coin hitotsu de kata ga tsukunara don't leave me dare mo inai boku wo yurushite kureru no wa kimi igai ni it's too late todokuwakenai donna ni yasashisa afureru kotoba mo chuu ni kieru omoide wa itsumo kirei na hanabira mitai manukena kokoro mote asobi nagara kanashimi ni oikomu yo don't leave me dare mo inai boku wo yurushite kureru no wa kimi igai ni it's too late shinjirarenai konna ni mune ga itai no ni itsuka wasureru nante nita yona koto nando kuri kaeshite ittai doko ni tadori tsukeru no tell me baby don't leave me dare mo inai boku wo yurushite kureru no wa kimi igai ni it's too late ato modorino nai jinsei wo ima hajimete furikaeru don't leave me baby dare mo inai boku wo tsutsunde kureru no wa hontou ni inai yo it's too late kimi no kawari wa mi wo kiri chi wo nagashite mo iyasenai pain yoku ni makashite ikiteyukuno wa igai to kantan na game of love coin hitotsu de kata ga tsukunara don't leave me dare mo inai boku wo yurushite kureru no wa kimi igai ni it's too late todokuwakenai donna ni yasashisa afureru kotoba mo chuu ni kieru omoide wa itsumo kirei na hanabira mitai manukena kokoro mote asobi nagara kanashimi ni oikomu yo don't leave me dare mo inai boku wo yurushite kureru no wa kimi igai ni it's too late shinjirarenai konna ni mune ga itai no ni itsuka wasureru nante nita yona koto nando kuri kaeshite ittai doko ni tadori tsukeru no tell me baby don't leave me dare mo inai boku wo yurushite kureru no wa kimi igai ni it's too late ato modorino nai jinsei wo ima hajimete furikaeru don't leave me baby dare mo inai boku wo tsutsunde kureru no wa hontou ni inai yo it's too late kimi no kawari wa mi wo kiri chi wo nagashite mo iyasenai pain Japanese 惜しくない 君を失っても 本気で思った いい気分で坂を転がり 欲にまかして 生きてゆくのは意外と 簡単な Game of love コインひとつで片がつくなら Don't leave me だれもいない 僕を許してくれるのは 君以外に It's too late 届くわけない どんなに優しさあふれる 言葉も宙に消える 思い出はいつも 綺麗な花びらみたい 間抜けな心 もてあそびながら 悲しみに追い込むよ Don't leave me だれもいない 僕を許してくれるのは 君以外に It's too late 信じられない こんなに胸が痛いのに いつか忘れるなんて 似たよなこと 何度繰り返して いったいどこに辿り着けるの Tell me... Don't leave me だれもいない 僕を許してくれるのは 君以外に It's too late 後戻りのない 人生を今はじめて振り返る Don't leave me, baby だれもいない 僕を包んでくれるのは 本当にいないよ It's too late 君の代わりは 身を切り血を流しても 癒せないPain English Translation Even if I lose you, I won't regret it I really think so I'll simply fall down the hill In a good state of mind My life has always been about fulfilling desires In an unexpectedly simple game of love... It's been decided by the single toss of a coin Don't leave me, nobody's around anymore You're the only one who can forgive my faults It's too late, I can't reach you anymore No matter how gently my words come... They still disappear in mid-air Memories are always just like... Beautiful flower petals My foolish heart, as it plays around too much, Has fallen into a deep and sorrowful state Don't leave me, nobody's around anymore You're the only one who can forgive my faults It's too late, I can’t believe There's such pain in my chest that... Somehow, someday, I'll be able to forget about How many times have I done this same thing now? Where can I go and settle down? Tell me, baby! Don't leave me, nobody's around anymore You're the only one who can forgive my faults It's too late, the life that I can't possibly start over I’ve just fully realized it for the first time Don't leave me, nobody's around anymore There's really no one here to hold me It's too late, all that's replaced you is... That which won't leave even when bled out An unhealable pain